As laboratory staff continue to improve detection capabilities and surveillance for antimicrobial resistance among enteric bacteria in raw retail meat commodities, the number of state epidemiologists engaged in responding to outbreaks of foodborne illness increased. This parallel commitment to surveillance programs focused on food and the public?s health provides an ideal environment for partnering with national programs to address the same goals. Through continuous participation in the NARMS program Colorado laboratory staff were developed and continue to evolve their ability to perform all aspects of the defined program. Staff have a clear understanding of the processes that make up each element of the program and have demonstrated an ability to make any modifications requested to enhance programmatic outcomes at any time within an award period. The CDPHE laboratory is the primary public health and environmental laboratory for the State of Colorado. The mission of the Laboratory Services Division (LSD) is to protect the health, safety and environment of all Coloradoans by providing accurate and timely laboratory analyses and information. The vision of the LSD is to be recognized as an innovative and quality public health laboratory both in the State of Colorado and nationally. As a leader in public health, the Division will use advanced, cutting edge technology, employ a highly skilled workforce, and have the respect and support of all of its customers, stakeholders, and partners. Through is NARMS project laboratory staff will integrate microbiological expertise with local public health investigations and national initiatives supporting food safety. Data that are generated during this study will contribute both to public health and to clinical care of patients impacted by foodborne illness. 1|